Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger x Power Rangers Super Megaforce
by UltimateGundamFighter
Summary: For years, two universes almost similar to each other have always stayed separated but now, its time for these two worlds to finally meet!
1. Chapter 1: A New Universe

Gokaiger x Super Megaforce

**I do NOT own Power Rangers Super Megaforce or ANYTHING in the Power Ranger Franchise. It is ALL OWNED by SABAN and its rightful creators!**

**I also do NOT own Kaizoku Sentai Gokaigers or Anything in the Super Sentai Franchise as it is owned by TOEI and its rightful creators!**

* * *

**FOR YEARS, WITH LOVE, DREAMS AND PEACE THE 34 SUPER SENTAI HAVE PROTECTED THE EARTH AND THE SMILES OF ITS PEOPLE. BUT A SPACE EMPIRE CALLED ZANGYACK HAS BEGUN ITS CONQUEST OF EARTH. THE SUPER SENTAI FOUGHT BRAVLY AND IN THE END, DEFEATED THE ZANGYACK AT A COST… THE 34 SENTAI TEAMS POWERS HAVE BEEN LOST AND SCATTERED ACROSS THE GALAXY.**

**A FEW YEARS LATER, A NEW ZANGYACK FLEET ATTACKS EARTH, BUT BY THIS TIME THE SENTAI POWERS THAT WERE SCATTERED ACROSS THE GALAXY WERE INHERITED BY SOME UNBELIEVEALBE ROUGES!**

**AT THE SAME TIME IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE SIMILAR TO THE SUPER SENTAI, THE POWER RANGERS HAVE PROTECTED THE EARTH FOR 20 YEARS AGAINST ALL THE EVILS THE GALAXY HAD TO OFFER THEM.**

**BUT NOW THE EARTH IS BEING INVADED BY AN ALIEN ARMADA AND IS ATTACKING WITH FEROSITY NEVER SEEN BEFORE. TO BATTLE THE NEW THREAT, THE POWER RANGERS MEGAFORCE MUST MASTER THE ABILITIES OF THE POWER RANGER TEAMS BEFORE THEM AND BECOME **

**A SUPER MEGAFORCE AGAINST THE ARMADA.**

**BUT NOW….**

**IT'S TIME FOR THESE TWO TEAMS TO FINALLY MEET!**

* * *

**Super Sentai Universe**

Gokai Red grunted as he rolled on the ground before coming to a stop lying on his stomach. He could hear the yells of concern coming from the other Gokaiger.

Gokai Red then heard footsteps as they came to a stop near him.

"You put up a good fight…" said the voice of Basco Ta Jolokia. "But this is where it ends."

"Marvelous/Marvelous-san!" yelled the Gokaiger, Joe, Luka, Don, Ahim and Gai as they watched helplessly.

"Tch." Gokai Red said as he raised his head and saw Basco standing with his gun trained on him.

"Marvelous." Basco spoke before firing his gun at the red pirate. Gokai Red dodged the beam and rolled on the ground and picked up Basco's fallen sword and charged at the dangerous pirate.

"I've had enough of your flitty movement!" Gokai Red yelled as he swung both swords at Basco who dodged. Gokai Red then stomped his right foot on Basco's who just looked confused. Gokai Red suddenly stabbed one of his swords down onto their feet.

"Marvelous!/Marvelous-san!" the other wounded Gokaiger scream as they saw what they're Captain did.

"Have you lost your mind?" Basco asked. "You're being pretty reckless, Marvelous."

Gokai Red looks up at Basco. "I told you." He began. "This is the last time." Gokai Red then holds up his Gokai Saber. "We're definitely settling this!"

Gokai Red then swung his saber at the same time Basco fired his gun as the two hit each other.

Suddenly a bright light surrounded the two along with the wounded Gokaiger as they all disappeared.

**Power Rangers Universe**

On the shores of a beach a young man wearing a red shirt and black jacket looked out to the horizon with a bit of sadness. This was Troy Burrows, Megaforce/ Super Megaforce Red Ranger.

Troy then turned away from the shore and started to walk before he knelt down and rubbed the wet sand with his hand.

**Flash Back**

A metallic looking knight fell to the sandy ground exhausted.

**End Flash Back**

Troy looked back out to the horizon again.

"RoboKnight, where did you go?" He asked himself as he stood once again. "I swear I'll find you."

Troy started to walk away again before something caught his attention. He turned around and saw a bright light surrounding the area in front of him as he shielded his eyes. He hides behind a few rocks as the light dimmed and Troy was able to make out seven people inside the light.

Suddenly and exploded accrued inside the light.

"Marvelous/Marvelous-san!" Troy heard a few people yell and he peeked from behind the rocks to see a few people as they lay on the beach wounded as the explosion cleared revealing two men dressed as pirates falling back to the ground injured. Troy could hear the other people screaming in concern for something Marvelous, which he didn't understand why. He then pulled out his Mega Morpher to contact Gosei , but communications were down for some reason.

He then ran from his hiding spot to help them as they all stood struggling a bit.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked them as he checked their wounds.

"Who the hell are you?" A girl wearing a yellow jacket asked as the one in green and pink looked at him confused.

But before Troy could answer her they all tensed even Troy for some reason as one of the wounded men stood up.

**Gokaiger P.O.V.**

Basco's eyes snapped open before he started to move.

"I can't believe it…" Basco began as he tiredly sat up "…we both fell."

The other Gokaigers along with the strange young man watched as Basco stood up now as he smirked at the fallen Gokai Captain.

"We should have done this sooner." He finished as the stared down at Marvelous. Suddenly he looked in shock as Marvelous began to move. The red senshi's eyes opened before he started to stand as the Pirates gasped in happiness.

"What!?" Basco said in shock as Marvelous stood. The red pirate then reached into his coat where a bullet hole was made and pulled out a fragment of the bomb that Basco made which killed Basco's former sidekick Sally.

The traitorous Pirate stared at the fragment in shock as he remembered when he gave it to Sally, he told the space monkey it was a protective charm.

Basco looked at Marvelous and smirked a bit. "I see." He then looked down. "So that's what happened."

"Yatta!" Don jumped up cheering as the others smiled while Troy looked confused about what was going on.

Marvelous continued to glare at Basco who was looking down smiling.

Suddenly Basco's gun fell to the ground before he himself fell.

Marvelous looked a bit surprise at this as Bosco's body disappeared in a red mist, He then started to limp to where the body disappeared. Marvelous then reached down and grasped the five stolen Gokaiger Ranger Keys before he fell to the ground.

The other pirates stopped cheering as they saw this and rushed to their Captains side leaving the confused Troy behind.

"Are you ok!?"

"Marvelous!"

"I don't want you to die!" Don screamed before they all stopped as Marvelous groaned bit.

"Dumbass." Marvelous said. "I can't die here." He then opened his eyes. "We're finally going to get the greatest treasure in the universe."

At this time Troy walked towards the Gokaiger in time to see Marvelous hold up the recovered Gokaiger Ranger keys and it caused him to freeze. Those keys were like the ones he and his team used to go Super Mega Mode.

Joe took the GokaiBlue ranger key from Marvelous's hand and smirked. "That's right."

"At last." Ahim said grasping the GokaiPink key. "right?"

Luka smiled as she looked at the key. "I'm getting excited."

"Then." Don said as he stood up and smiled as well. "Let's hurry and get Marvelous some help."

"First let's eat." Gai grinned as they all helped Marvelous stand on his feet. "I'll cook a lot of delicious things!"

"Sounds great." Luka spoke as Joe helped Marvelous walk. Troy took this time to approach the group and the pirates notice him and stop.

"Oh it's you, what do you want?" Luka asked him.

Troy walked up to Marvelous. "My name is Troy Burrows."

Marvelous looked at Troy and couldn't help but sense something about him.

"I am Captain Marvelous. What do you want?" Marvelous asked the kid.

"I saw the ending of that fight, it was quite spectacular and I couldn't help but notice that you and your friends are wounded. I know a place where you can heal up and rest for a while." Troy said and hoped that Gosei would not penalize him for breaking this rule, but these guys had Ranger Keys similar to their Super Mega ones and Gosei was the only one with answers.

The 35th Super Sentai Team looked at each other as they though if they should trust this kid or not, but then Marvelous gave a nod and decided to give the kid the benefit of the doubt. Troy nodded back knowing the Captain's order.

"Follow me." Troy said as he got on the other side of Marvelous and helped Joe carry the Red Captain as the others followed.

* * *

**These six have searched through all of space searching for adventure and romance. They have fought against the galaxy's greatest evils and have now found themselves on a new world protected by the Power Rangers.**

**Even in this new world, they will continue to search for new treasures and proudly bear the Pirate name for they are…**

* * *

**(Start Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger opening theme)**

**_Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!_**

**Susume! Yuuki no hata kakage **(Shows the GokaiGalleon/Skyship flying through the sky)

**Nanatsu no umi wo kake-nukero **(Shows the ship moving farther and father)

**Ichi ka bachi ka muteki na kaze kimi wo michibiku **(Shows Captain Marvelous standing as the past Sentai Red's ran past him)

(Shows the pirates standing together before showing them transformed as the Gokaiger)

**Mezase chizu ni nai basho wo **(Shows Captain Marvelous steering the ship before showing Joe Gibken standing on deck.)

**Maboroshi nanka ja nain da **(Shows Luka Millfy looking ot from the ships crow's nest before showing Don (Doc) Dogoier turning around smiling.)

**Tada hitotsu jibun dake no takaramono dare mo sagashiteru **(Shows Ahim De Famille smiling and holding a tea cut before showing Gai Ikari grinning as he lined up his Ranger Keys. Then shows the Pirates walking down a beach as Gai ran up to catch them. )

**Tashikametai ze minna onaji ja nai kara **(The Pirates turn around as they see Troy Burrows, Gia Moran, Emma Goodall, Noah Carver and Jake Holling as they smile at the Gokaiger.)

**Yaritai koto wo yatte yare **(Shows the Super Megaforce Rangers and the Gokaiger standing together as X-Borgs and Bruisers surrounded them.)

**Inochigake daze Hoshitte do sono te de tsukame **(Shows Troy and Marvelous smirking at each other as both teams Pulled out their Ranger Keys and Morphers/Mobirates.)

(Shows both teams turning their keys)

**Let's go! Let's Gokaiger! **(Shows both teams Posing as an explosion accrued behind them)

**Go! Go! Let's Go! Let's kaji wo tore! **(Shows both teams fighting the Armada's forces.)

**Kimi no mae no hirogaru umi michi naki michi wo yukou! **(Shows the Armada in space and shows Prince Vekar before showing Gokai Silver standing on a beach as he transformed into his Gold mode.)

(Shows the Gokaiger's wanted posters.)

**Let's go! Let's Gokaiger! **(Shows Marvelous crossing his arms holding his sword and gun before showing Gokai Red doing the same, then the Gokai Oh/Legendary Megazord.)

**Go! Go! Let's Go! Let's arashin naka! **(Shows the Q-Rex/GoZyuJin.)

**Ganbaru kino no gamushara ga ima kono sekai wo kaeru ze **(Shows every Power Ranger in history standing together as the Gokaiger's stood up front before charging.)

**Dekkai yume wa mugendai! **(Shows Marvelous, Joe, Luka, Don, Ahim and Gai as they each smiled while standing in the Galleons crow's nest.)

**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger~! **(Shows the Super Megaforce Rangers and Gokaigers swinging their weapons and posing .)

**End Theme.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: New World, Same Problem._**

**Hargrove County**

In the down town mall, the civilians gathered as the repaired the damage that was made during the Armada Invasion.

Noah Carver, the Blue Megaforce/ Super Megaforce Ranger walked into the mall near Ernie's Froyo shop as he bumped into the shops mascot. He quickly apologized to the guy inside the suit and tried to walk away only for the guy to hold him back.

"Hey I said I was sorry!" Noah said trying to get free.

"Noah its me." said the voice of Jake Rolling the Black Megaforce/ Green Super Megaforce Ranger (Gosei never explained why he changed color.) from inside the suit causing Noah to laugh.

"I'm just helping Ernie out ok, but listen don't tell the girls…" Jake whispered lifting off the face area of the costume.

Noah got Jake quiet trying to calm him down. "Listen I have something very important to show you guys." Noah said as Jake shook his head. "Oh come on they've seen you in worse situations now lets go." The Blue wearing teen said as he pulled Jake with him to the girls.

"Well look who it is, its Mr. Brain Freeze." Emma Goodall, the Pink Megaforce/Super Megaforce Ranger said as she and Gia Morgan, the Yellow Megaforce/Super Megaforce Ranger laughed at what Jake was wearing.

Noah quickly pulled then all together to show them what was on his tablet.

"I've been working on a Legendary Ranger database Gosei gave us, check out the new Zords." He said as the others saw the S.P.D. Delta Runner Zord in action.

"Awesome!" Jake screamed out loud and caused most of the people around to look at them confused before going back to what they were doing. The others shushed him in order to be quieter.

"It's a car zord." Jake whispered to them grinning a little.

"Gosei said that with each new Legendary Ranger, comes new Legendary Zords we could use." Noah said to them. "There are so many."

"More to kick alien ass with." Gia smirked.

"Wait till Troy see's this." Jake said to them before he realized something. "Where is Troy?"

"You know, he hasn't been the same since Robo Knight vanished." Emma told the others as she frowned a bit.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Marvelous sat on the bed in the recovery room as Don finished changing the Red Pirates Bandages. Troy if he remembered correctly had left him and the Gokaiger's in the recovery room as he went to go speak with Gosei, his mentor about something.

It was the walk to this place that Marvelous and the others noticed the change in the environment around them since the battle between Basco and Marvelous never started at the beach in the first place.

"I don't get it, how did we end up on that beach?" Joe asked as he stood in the corner of the room with his arms crossed. "The battle took place in the middle of know where then we suddenly ended up on that beach."

"Maybe the explosion sent us their?" Luka spoke as she sat on a chair next to Ahim.

"But wouldn't it only affect Marvelous-san then instead of all of us?" Ahim asked.

All the Gokaiger's looked at each other as they wondered what was going on.

Meanwhile in the Bases main room, Troy was speaking to Gosei about what happened.

"And that's everything Gosei." Troy finished his explanation. "Do you know what's going on?"

**"****I may have an idea Troy but I would need time to think about this, you did the right thing in bringing these Rangers here to recover. But I did sense a tear in our dimensional plane." **Gosei told his Red Ranger.

"Wait you mean like a rip in the Universe?" Troy asked.

**"****That is exactly what I mean Troy, and I believe that our new friends might have been indirectly involved in this act."** Gosei spoke again. **"Once they have recovered, bring them here Troy so that I may speak with them."**

Troy nodded at his mentor. "You got it Gosei." He said before he walked back to the recovery room to check on the Pirates.

"What do you think this means Gosei?" Tensou asked.

**"****If my hunch is correct Tensou then it means that the doors to our sister universe has opened."**

* * *

**Later**

Troy escorted the Space Pirates into the main room as they all looked around, as they entered the command center they suddenly froze when they saw the walls of the room held Ranger Keys.

"The Ranger Keys?" Don said in surprise seeing them. Troy turned and looked at him shocked a bit that they knew about the keys. Gai suddenly pushed passed Troy as he looked at each Key on the wall.

"The Zyuranger, Dairanger's Kiba Ranger, Kakuranger, Ohranger, Carranger, Megaranger, Gingaman, Go Go V, Timeranger. Gaoranger, Hurrikenger, Abaranger, Dekaranger, Magiranger, Bokenger, Gekiranger, Go-Onger and Shinkenger Ranger keys are hear, but not the Gorangers and the others." Gai said to everyone as he fanboyed over the keys. Luka walked up to Gai before she grabbed his ear and pulled him back from the wall.

**"****Greetings I am Gosei, guardian of the earth and its people." **Said a voice as the Gokaiger looked to see the voice came from a giant version of the Goseiger's Tensouder.

"Did Goseiger tiki thing just talk!" Don asked as he did behind Luka in fear only for the yellow pirate to elbow his gut. Don grunted as pain filled.

Marvelous ignored the Green Pirate as he took a step forward. "I am Captain Marvelous; why are we here and why do you have the Ranger Keys?"

"What do you mean; Gosei has always had these keys?" Troy asked confused. He remembered Gai naming the Ranger keys different names then what they were supposed to be called and he didn't know why.

"Those Ranger Keys belong to us; we earned them fair and square." Luka said angrily, it was like their meeting with the Goseiger all over again.

"You earned them?" Troy asked not knowing that they meant.

"That's right during our journey we got the approval of the teams that preceded us, the 34 Super Sentai." Ahim said kindly to the Megaforce Red Ranger.

But before anyone else could speak an alarm went off inside the command center.

"What is it?" Troy said as he knew that it meant the Armada was attacking.

_"__The sensors have picked up Alien activity near the warehouse district."_ Tensou said as the pirates looked at each other, Aliens meant Zangyack.

"I'm on it." Troy said as he was about to run out of the base only to be held back by Marvelous.

"Oi, we're going to…" He said. "We've dealt with these guys in the past."

Troy looked at Marvelous, he didn't know if he should let them go or not.

**"****Let them go Troy, they may be of some assistance."** Gosei said to the megaforce leader.

Troy looked at Marvelous and nodded. "Alright lets go."

Marvelous smirked and nodded back and looked at his teammates. "Stay here till I call."

"Marvelous-san?" Ahim asked as they all looked confused at him.

"We need an explanation as to why they have the Ranger Keys, so find out while I deal with the Zangyack." The pirate captain said to them before leaving with Troy.

* * *

**(Start Power Rangers Hero Getter(I do not own!))**

**Power Rangers!**

So many powerful heroes from all around. Let's see just how many there are now!

It's Morphin Time! Rangers Go!

**Alien Rangers from another world!  
**

**Reborn stronger that before, Zeo!  
**

**C'mon let's shift into Turbo!  
**

**Space Rangers glide and soar!  
**

**Galaxy Rangers of Mirinoi!  
**

**Lightspeed is the rescue team!  
**

**Future warriors, Time Force!**

Protectors of the Earth, Wild Force!

**Hidden in the shadows, Ninja Storm!  
**

**Ready! Dino Thunder, power up!  
**

**It's judgement time, S.P.D.!  
**

**Here come the Mystic Rangers!  
**

**Overdrive searches for treasure!  
**

**Jungle Fury, spirit beasts unleashed!  
**

**RPM let's get in gear!  
**

**Rangers together, Samurai forever!  
**

**Megaforce Rangers, never surrender!**

With our Power Rangers here the world has nothing to fear!

They are unbeatable! May the power protect you. Let's go rangers!

**They are here to save our world and yours. With them around evil will always go down!  
**

**The incredible, Power Rangers! Go, let's Go! Now and forever!**

* * *

_**Next time**_

**Marvelous and Troy team together to fight off the Armada forces and the rest of the Megaforce Rangers meet the Gokaiger**

**NEXT CHAPTER- Universes Meet.**

**Lets make next chapter extra Showy!**

* * *

**Hey guys, I decided to give a go at a Super Sentai and Power Rangers crossover and I chose both anniversary season of Gokaiger and Super Megaforce.**

**I know its short compared to my other stories but that's the point since this is just going to be a short story compared to my other big ones.**

**So yeah the Gokaiger are trapped in the Power Rangers world as they'll be forced to fight off old enemies they fought back in there world again since both universes share the same villain.**

**So don't forget to review, follow, favorite and all that good stuff. Also if you have any ideas for this fic don't be afraid to send me some ideas also leave a comment in the review if you want pairs and if yes who do you want together.**

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Team's Meet

Gokaiger x Super Megaforce

**I do NOT own Power Rangers Super Megaforce or ANYTHING in the Power Ranger Franchise. It is ALL OWNED by SABAN and its rightful creators!**

**I also do NOT own Kaizoku Sentai Gokaigers or Anything in the Super Sentai Franchise as it is owned by TOEI and its rightful creators!**

* * *

_**FOR YEARS, WITH LOVE, DREAMS AND PEACE THE 34 SUPER SENTAI HAVE PROTECTED THE EARTH AND THE SMILES OF ITS PEOPLE. BUT A SPACE EMPIRE CALLED ZANGYACK HAS BEGUN ITS CONQUEST OF EARTH. THE SUPER SENTAI FOUGHT BRAVLY AND IN THE END, DEFEATED THE ZANGYACK AT A COST… THE 34 SENTAI TEAMS POWERS HAVE BEEN LOST AND SCATTERED ACROSS THE GALAXY.**_

_**A FEW YEARS LATER, A NEW ZANGYACK FLEET ATTACKS EARTH, BUT BY THIS TIME THE SENTAI POWERS THAT WERE SCATTERED ACROSS THE GALAXY WERE INHERITED BY SOME UNBELIEVEALBE ROUGES!**_

_**AT THE SAME TIME IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE SIMILAR TO THE SUPER SENTAI, THE POWER RANGERS HAVE PROTECTED THE EARTH FOR 20 YEARS AGAINST ALL THE EVILS THE GALAXY HAD TO OFFER THEM.**_

_**BUT NOW THE EARTH IS BEING INVADED BY AN ALIEN ARMADA AND IS ATTACKING WITH FEROSITY NEVER SEEN BEFORE. TO BATTLE THE NEW THREAT, THE POWER RANGERS MEGAFORCE MUST MASTER THE ABILITIES OF THE POWER RANGER TEAMS BEFORE THEM AND BECOME **_

_**A SUPER MEGAFORCE AGAINST THE ARMADA.**_

_**BUT NOW….**_

_**IT'S TIME FOR THESE TWO TEAMS TO FINALLY MEET!**_

* * *

_**Previously on Gokaiger x Super Megaforce**_

_Gokai Red grunted as he rolled on the ground before coming to a stop lying on his stomach. He could hear the yells of concern coming from the other Gokaiger. _

_Gokai Red then heard footsteps as they came to a stop near him._

"_You put up a good fight…" said the voice of Basco Ta Jolokia. "But this is where it ends."_

"_I've had enough of your flitty movement!" Gokai Red yelled as he swung both swords at Basco who dodged. Gokai Red then stomped his right foot on Basco's who just looked confused. Gokai Red suddenly stabbed one of his swords down onto their feet._

"_You're being pretty reckless, Marvelous." Basco asked._

"_I told you. This is the last time." Gokai Red then holds up his Gokai Saber. "We're definitely settling this!" _

_Gokai Red then swung his saber at the same time Basco fired his gun as the two hit each other._

"_We should have done this sooner." He finished as the stared down at Marvelous. Suddenly he looked in shock as Marvelous began to move. The red senshi's eyes opened before he started to stand as the Pirates gasped in happiness._

"_What!?" Basco said in shock as Marvelous stood. _

_Basco looked at Marvelous and smirked a bit. "I see." He then looked down. "So that's what happened."_

_Marvelous continued to glare at Basco who was looking down smiling. Suddenly Basco's gun fell to the ground before he himself fell. _

_Marvelous looked a bit surprise at this as Bosco's body disappeared in a red mist, He then started to limp to where the body disappeared._

* * *

_Troy walked up to Marvelous. "My name is Troy Burrows."_

_Marvelous looked at Troy and couldn't help but sense something about him._

"_I am Captain Marvelous. What do you want?" Marvelous asked the kid._

* * *

"_Gosei said that with each new Legendary Ranger, comes new Legendary Zords we could use." Noah said to them. "There are so many."_

"_More to kick alien ass with." Gia smirked._

* * *

"_**I may have an idea Troy but I would need time to think about this, you did the right thing in bringing these Rangers here to recover. But I did sense a tear in our dimensional plane." **__Gosei told his Red Ranger._

"_Wait you mean like a rip in the Universe?" Troy asked._

"_What do you think this means Gosei?" Tensou asked._

"_**If my hunch is correct Tensou then it means that the doors to our sister universe has opened."**_

* * *

"_The sensors have picked up Alien activity near the warehouse district." Tensou said as the pirates looked at each other, Aliens meant Zangyack._

"_I'm on it." Troy said as he was about to run out of the base only to be held back by Marvelous._

"_Oi, we're going to…" He said. "We've dealt with these guys in the past." _

"_We need an explanation as to why they have the Ranger Keys, so find out while I deal with the Zangyack." The pirate captain said to them before leaving with Troy._

* * *

**(Start Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: BGM - Kaizokuki Wo Agero ) **

**These six have traveled through all of space searching for adventure and romance. They have fought against the galaxy's greatest evils and have now found themselves on a new world protected by the Power Rangers.**

**Even in this new world, they will continue to look for new treasures and proudly bear the Pirate name for they are…**

**(Start Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger opening theme)**

_**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!**_

**Susume! Yuuki no hata kakage **(Shows the GokaiGalleon/Skyship flying through the sky)

**Nanatsu no umi wo kake-nukero **(Shows the ship moving farther and father)

**Ichi ka bachi ka muteki na kaze kimi wo michibiku **(Shows Captain Marvelous standing as the past Sentai Red's ran past him)

(Shows the pirates standing together before showing them transformed as the Gokaiger)

**Mezase chizu ni nai basho wo **(Shows Captain Marvelous steering the ship before showing Joe Gibken standing on deck.)

**Maboroshi nanka ja nain da **(Shows Luka Millfy looking ot from the ships crow's nest before showing Don (Doc) Dogoier turning around smiling.)

**Tada hitotsu jibun dake no takaramono dare mo sagashiteru **(Shows Ahim De Famille smiling and holding a tea cut before showing Gai Ikari grinning as he lined up his Ranger Keys. Then shows the Pirates walking down a beach as Gai ran up to catch them. )

**Tashikametai ze minna onaji ja nai kara **(The Pirates turn around as they see Troy Burrows, Gia Moran, Emma Goodall, Noah Carver and Jake Holling as they smile at the Gokaiger.)

**Yaritai koto wo yatte yare **(Shows the Super Megaforce Rangers and the Gokaiger standing together as X-Borgs and Bruisers surrounded them.)

**Inochigake daze Hoshitte do sono te de tsukame **(Shows Troy and Marvelous smirking at each other as both teams Pulled out their Ranger Keys and Morphers/Mobirates.)

(Shows both teams turning their keys)

**Let's go! Let's Gokaiger! **(Shows both teams Posing as an explosion accrued behind them)

**Go! Go! Let's Go! Let's kaji wo tore! **(Shows both teams fighting the Armada's forces.)

**Kimi no mae no hirogaru umi michi naki michi wo yukou! **(Shows the Armada in space and shows Prince Vekar before showing Gokai Silver standing on a beach as he transformed into his Gold mode.)

(Shows the Gokaiger's wanted posters.)

**Let's go! Let's Gokaiger! **(Shows Marvelous crossing his arms holding his sword and gun before showing Gokai Red doing the same, then the Gokai Oh/Legendary Megazord.)

**Go! Go! Let's Go! Let's arashin naka! **(Shows the Q-Rex/GoZyuJin.)

**Ganbaru kino no gamushara ga ima kono sekai wo kaeru ze **(Shows every Power Ranger in history standing together as the Gokaiger's stood up front before charging.)

**Dekkai yume wa mugendai! **(Shows Marvelous, Joe, Luka, Don, Ahim and Gai as they each smiled while standing in the Galleons crow's nest.)

**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger~! **(Shows the Super Megaforce Rangers and Gokaigers swinging their weapons and posing .)

**End Theme.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2- Teams Meeting**_

Marvelous looked around the city as he and Troy searched for any Zangyack/Armada in the area. He noticed how the city looked like the one in Japan but was also different from where he and his Gokaiger had protected since they arrived on earth. He also saw some people staring at him as they walked by and commented on how he looked or how he dressed. He didn't know why but it was getting damn annoying.

"So, you fought against the armada as well?" Troy asked and brought the Pirate Captain out of his thoughts.

"Yeah what of it?" Marvelous asked still annoyed by all the staring from the other humans.

"Well, it's just that I never heard of anyone else fighting against the Armada except us." Troy answered as they continued to make their way through the city.

"Same could be said, we never heard of anyone else fighting against the Zangyack." The Pirate Captain said as Troy looked continued for a moment.

'_Zangyack?'_ He thought to himself as he wondered why Marvelous called the Armada Zangyack. Troy was suddenly brought out of his thoughts as Marvelous grabbed him and they both hid behind some crates as Goumin/X-Borgs marched through the area and into a warehouse. Leading them was a strange being that was mostly black with his right arm being red with a black gauntlet, silver bits of armor, and a silver head with only one green eye visible.

Marvelous's eyes widen as he recognized the Action Commander.

"Trigger Seijin Bramudo?" He said to himself. It wasn't possible for him to be here since Marvelous and the others destroyed him when the Gokaiger Captain was arrested by S.P.D. **(Space Police Dekaranger)** Doggie Kruger.

"Hey." Troy spoke. "This way, I found a way in."

They two then snuck through an old office window and made their way inside the warehouse. When they spotted the enemy, Marvelous hid behind a pillar as Troy hid behind a couple of barrels.

Seijin Bramudo Power Ranger universe Counterpart pulled a blue tarp off a console of sorts before pressing a button on it, making a strange set of missiles suddenly visible.

"_Now, Cybax." _A voice rang out from the Armada/Zangyack communications. _"You have the missiles, and your orders."_

* * *

**Meanwhile in Space**

Prince Vekar stood on the bridge of his ship as he spoke.

"Just watch, wretched earthlings. All the major cities throughout the world will explode at exactly the same time."

"Those missiles took a long time to develop." Levira said as she started choking an X-Borg. "Failure will not be forgiven."

* * *

**Back on Earth**

Troy and Marvelous looked at each other as Cybax spoke.

"Your Highness, the missiles are ready." The Action Commander said. "I'm about to activate them." He then pressed a few buttons on the console in front of him as the time was set for two hours. "Don't worry sire. Tonight at dark, all the missiles will fire across the globe."

Marvelous signaled to Troy for them to leave so that they could contact some backup and Marvelous needed answers as to why Seijin Bramudo was back and why he called himself Cybax now. Suddenly something on Troy started to ring alerting the Armada soldiers of their presents.

"Who's there?" Cybax yelled as he fired at Marvelous and Troy's hiding spot forcing the two to dodge out of the way and into the open.

"Not again." Marvelous said to himself since last time it was his Mobirate that alerted the Zangyack last time when he was arrested. Troy dodged another beam and fell to the ground as he grunted in pain.

"Oi, get up." Marvelous spoke to the Megaforce Ranger as he glared at the Zangyack.

"Well, well." Cybax spoke. "We have some unwelcomed guests. Get them!" He ordered his troops as the X-Borgs/Goumin charged.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Inside the Command Center, the alarms started to ring as the Space Pirates looked around confused.

"Oi, what is that!" Luka complained as Don covered his ears.

"**It appears Troy and Marvelous have been discovered by the Armamda." **Gosei told the Super Sentai team as most of them gasped in shock.

"We're going." Joe said as the others nodded and started to run to the exit only for Don to stop them.

"Wait, wait. We don't even know where to go?" He stated and caused the Gokaiger to stop where they were since it was true. Ahim turned to Gosei.

"Can you please show us where to go, we need to help Marvelous-san." The pink pirate asked kindly.

"**Yes, Tensou will show you the way. I'll contact the other rangers to rendezvous with them." **The Megaforce mentor said as the small robot appeared before them.

"_Whatever you say Gosei, ok let's go!"_ Tensou said before he sped out of the command center with the Gokaiger in tow.

* * *

Back with the two Red leaders, Troy elbowed an X-Borg away before he kicked another and spin kicked a third one away. Three more Armada grunts appeared and one tried hit the Red Ranger with its club like weapon but Troy blocked it only to be rammed by another and caused him to fall to the ground.

Suddenly Marvelous appeared as he swung on a chain and kicked the Goumin away and into a bunch of old debris.

"Get up." Marvelous said to Troy as said Ranger quickly stood up again. "We still have a fight on our hands."

The two leaders then dodged again as more Goumin/X-Borgs appeared. Troy reached for his belt and pulled out his Morpher.

"It's morphin time!" He yelled before he started to dodge Cybax's laser fire.

Marvelous kicked another Goumin away as he stared in confusion. "It's morphing what?" he questioned himself before he spun around and kicked another Goumin away.

"Go Go Megaforce!" Troy yelled again as he summersaulted in the air and morphed into Megaforce Red Ranger. Marvelous's eyes were wide with shock as he saw Troy morph.

"Gosei Red?" the pirate captain said in shock as he wondered why Troy transformed into Gosei Red of **Tensou Sentai Goseiger**. He decided to push that into the back of his mind for now as he continued to fight off the Goumin.

"It doesn't matter if you fight off my X-Borgs, your too late the earth is doomed!" Cybax said as he watched the battle. Suddenly a bucket hit the Action Commanders head and caused him to fall to the ground.

"You talk too much!" Marvelous stated with a smirk on his face from hitting the Zangyack Commander with the bucket. Megaforce Red landed next to the Pirate Sentai Captain as they stood back to back and continued to fight off more of the grunts.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

At Hargrove Mall, Emma's morpher rings as Gosei's voice spoke through.

"_**Rangers, Troy and a guest are fighting an alien attack at a warehouse; we have some backup heading to their location but I believe they'll need help."**_

"We're on it." Gia stated before she nodded at Jake as he knew what was up. A few minutes later the Megaforce Rangers ran out of the mall and to the battle zone.

"So who do you think Gosei was talking about by backup?" Noah questioned as the others wondered as well.

"I don't know, but we can use all the help we can get." Emma answered as they continued to run.

* * *

**At the same time**

Cybax growled as he shot at the two red leaders while they continued to dodge his attack. Marvelous grabbed Mega Red and launched him into the air and straight to the action commander. Red Ranger kicked Cybax to the ground and caused the Action Commander to accidently shoot the roof of the warehouse and caused most of it to fall.

Both Heroes hid behind a pillar again as the ceiling caved in.

"We got to get to that launcher." Red Ranger said to Marvelous as the Pirate nodded before he smirked.

"I'll distract them and you get to it." He said before the Gokaiger leader ran out of his hiding place and started his task before Troy could say anything.

* * *

Outside of the warehouse, the Gokaiger reached the warehouse and noticed a few familiar faces.

"Zangyack!?" Don yelped as the Goumin turned to them.

"We need to get to Marvelous-san." Gai said as the others nodded before they charged at the Goumin. What they never noticed was that on the other side of the large crate the Megaforce team arrived.

"There's so many of them." Emma said to the others.

"Troy needs us." Jake spoke. "We've gotta try and take 'em down."

The Megaforce Rangers let out a battle cry as they charged at the X-Borgs. Both teams began to fight off the X-borg/Goumins.

* * *

Inside the warehouse Cybax ordered the X-Borgs to guard the console as the time entered its twenty minute mark. "This plan must go off without a hitch!" The action commander stated.

"Oh really?" a voice spoke as the Armada Soldiers turned to see Marvelous as he walked over towards them with a smirk of confidence on his face.

"You!" Cybax said with anger. "No matter, theirs only twenty minutes left on that timer before every major city on earth is destroyed."

"Heh… That's plenty of time." Marvelous scoffed before he charged at them and began to attack. As this happened Red Mega Ranger ran out of his hiding spot and to the console.

* * *

**In Space**

"Launch the Missiles now!" Prince Vekar yelled impatiently. "Why do I have to wait until nightfall?"

"Because that's how the clock was set." Levira answered him as the Prince then yelled in anger.

"WHAT!, Whose brilliant idea what that?"

"Yours, boss." Argus answered as he bowed.

"Only listen to me if it's a good idea." Vekar said as he stomped around the bridge. "Which all my ideas are…except for this one."

"Yes boss." Argus said as Levirs only grunted.

"Why do I even have to explain this!" Vekar yelled. "Why is it so hard to destroy one measly little world?"

* * *

Back on the Earth, the Gokaiger and Megaforce teams continued to battle the grunts. The battle distracted them from noticing each other until.

Jake kicked another X-Borg away as more appeared, he punched another one before he kicked a small crate at another before he turned around.

Don jumped off a stack of crates and into a group of Goumin and caused them all to fall to the ground before he rolled on the ground and got up again and turned around.

Both Jake and Don froze as they stared at each other…

"Huh!?/Eh!?" Both counterparts said at the same time.

"Who are you," they said again at the same time again. "I asked you first?" They both didn't have time to question on as more X-Borgs/Goumin arrived.

Gia side kicked one away before she turned to attack another behind her only for the X-Borg to be kicked away by Luka. Both Yellow Warriors looked at each other with some annoyance.

"Who the hell are you?" Luka asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Gia said before the both side kicked an X-Borg/Goumin away and sent it flying.

Noah stood on top of a barrel as it rolled before he kicked it into a group of X-Borgs and caused them to fall like bowling pins. He landed on the ground as he punched another alien away before he back flipped in the air over the X-Borgs. He was about to attack again before a random X-Borg flew into the two Noah was fighting. The Blue Mega Ranger turned to see Joe as he fought off a group of X-Borgs singlehandedly.

Emma flipped back as an X-Borg tried to hit her with its weapon. She then kicked one through an open window of a car. The Pink wearing teen then spun over the car to avoid more X-Borgs and landed on the other side of the vehicle. Suddenly more Armada Soldiers surrounded her as she backed up into something. She turned to see Ahim as the pink pirate looked back at Emma.

"Who are you?" Emma asked before she blocked an attack, she was about to retaliate before Gai appeared and kicked the aliens away.

"Save your questions till the end." The Super Sentai Otaku stated before the three of them continued to fight. When it looked as if they had won, more X-Borgs appeared.

"Ugh, more of them" Emma said to the others as they regrouped.

"So what." Joe spoke as they all turned to him. "I can still fight."

Suddenly it clicked to Noah, "You guys must be the backup Gosei mentioned."

"Yes we are." Ahim said.

"The giant Goseiger Tensouder mentioned you to." Don spoke as the native universe rangers looked confused by what he called Gosei. "You're the Rangers right?"

"Yeah that's us, kicking Armada ass on a daily basis." Jake sarcastically said.

"Well then." Luka grinned as she cracked her knuckles. "Let's show these Zangyack what happens when you mess with us." The yellow pirate finished as the others nodded.

"Zangyack?" Gia asked but was ignored as the X-Borgs closed in.

"We don't have time for this." Emma said.

"Your right, Troy needs us." Noah spoke as the others looked at him. "Let's go Mega."

"Mega?" Don asked as Jake, Gia, Noah and Emma pulled out their morphers. Gai suddenly gasped as his eyes widen.

"It's the Goseiger's Tensouder!" He fanboyed as he was about to grab at them but received an elbow to the gut curtesy of our favorite Yellow Pirate.

"It's morphin' time!" They yelled as they opened their morphers and set the Gosei Cards in. "Go Go Megaforce!" They closed the morpher as they transformed into the Power Rangers Megaforce.

"What!?" Don yelled as he pointed at them. "They transformed into…"

"Tensou Sentai Goseiger!" Gai said in excitement before he paused. "Wait…their not Alata and the others…AND THAT'S NOT WHAT THE GOSEIGER'S SAY WHEN THEY TRANSFORM!?"

"Complain later!" Don yelled as the X-Borgs/Goumin charged.

"This should give us the upper hand!" Black Ranger said as both groups started to fight against the Armada/Zangyack again.

* * *

Marvelous grinned as he kicked another Goumin away from the console.

"No!" Cybax yelled as he charged at Marvelous. "I won't let one puny human foil our plan."

"Wait over there!" Marvelous said as he kicked the Action Commander back and out of the warehouse as Megaforce Red Ranger deactivated the Missiles.

"No, you ruined everything!" The Zangyack yelled as Marvelous smirked as he and Mega Red stood side by side.

"Marvelous-san!" Ahim's voice rang out as the Gokaiger and Megaforce rangers joined the two.

"You're late." The Pirate Captain said as he chuckled a bit.

"Looks like you have things under control." Black Ranger said to Red. Marvelous looked at them.

"More Goseigers?" He asked the others who shrugged.

"This isn't over!" Cybax spoke angrily as he stood up. "You're going to pay for this!"

"Didn't we already beat this guy?" Don asked as he looked at the Action Commander in confusion.

"Oh really?" Red Ranger sarcastically said. "Well no price is too steep when it comes to protecting earth; we're willing to give everything we got."

"So are we." said Captain Marvelous as he, Joe, Luka, Don and Ahim pulled out their Mobirates, while Gai pulled out his Gokai Cellular and all of them pulled out their respective Ranger Keys.

"Those look like…" Blue Ranger said in shock as the others gasped. Red Ranger was the only one not in shock as he watched to see if Gosei was right about the dimensional plane being torn.

"Because that's the type of pirates we are." Marvelous finished as the Ranger Key snapped open.

The six held out their Ranger Keys as their Mobirates and Gokai Cellular opened.

"GOKAI CHANGE!" the space pirates shouted as they inserted their Ranger Keys into their Mobirates, while Gai performed a few exaggerated movements before inserting his Ranger Key into his Gokai Cellular. The first five then turned the keys and the top of their cell phones unfolded into the Skull and Crossbones of their emblem, while Gai's cell phone scanned his key.

"**GOKAIGER!" **The Mobirates yelled as X's and V's connected with the pirates bodies forming there black suits colored coats and then there helmets and symbols.

"Gokai Red!" Red said as he flashed his hand in front of his face.

"Gokai Blue!" Blue said as he put his hand on his helmet.

"Gokai Yellow!" Yellow said as she waved her hand in front of her helmet.

"Gokai Green!" Green said as he smoothed his hands down his suit.

"Gokai Pink!" Pink said as she placed her right hand over her heart and made a slight bow.

"Gooookai Silver!" Silver shouted as he spun 360 before he posed.

"Kaizoku Sentai…" Gokai Red began before all the pirates shouted. "Gokaiger!"

"No way…" Black Ranger said as he stared in shock behind his helmet.

"They morphed into our Super Mega Mode!?" Pink Megaforce Ranger gasped a bit as she looked at the Gokaiger.

The Gokaiger's then drew their Gokai Sabers and Guns, while the Gokai Silver pulled out a large silver, gold and blue trident.

""Let's make this showy!" **(Hade Ne Ikuze!)** Gokai Red said before they charged at Cybax. The Rangers could only watch in shock as the Gokaiger's fought against the Action Commander.

"How is this even possible!?" Yellow Ranger asked as no one could come up with an answer. Blue Ranger was glad he had his helmet on or else everyone would see his jaw hanging as he watched the battle.

"I'll explain everything later guys." Red Ranger said as he looked back at them. "After we take care of this guy," Mega Red then charged as he drew his sword and started to help the Gokaiger in battle.

"Troy's right, this isn't the place for answers." Pink Ranger said as the others nodded before they joined the fight.

Gokai Blue and Red Ranger swung their swords and hit Cybax before the jumped away as Gokai Pink and Yellow slashed with their Gokai Sabers. Gokai Green and Blue Ranger fired their weapons at Cybax and forced him back before Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger kicked the Action Commander away.

"Let's beat this guy for good." Gokai Red said as he and the others pressed a button on their belts and revealed new Ranger Keys.

"Let's do this ecstatically!" Gokai Silver said as he grabbed his new Ranger Key.

"GOKAI CHANGE!" They yelled as they transformed into…

**"SHINKENGER!" **The Mobirates cried as Kanji symbols appeared behind the Gokaiger before they wrapped around the pirates as the transformation was complete.

The Megaforce Rangers were now even more stunned as the Gokaiger's changed into Samurai Sentai Shinkenger/Power Rangers Samurai.

"They can even morph into Legendary Rangers!?" Black Ranger yelled in shock as the Shinkengers charged at Cybax.

"Let's help them out!" Red Ranger ordered they charged into the fight.

"But, but. They morphed into Samurai Rangers!" Black Ranger yelled before Yellow grabbed his arm.

"Let's go."

Shinken Yellow and Shinken Pink used drew their Shinkenmaru's before they swung high and low at the Action Commander. Black Ranger and Yellow Ranger followed up with their Mega Weapons as they hit the alien.

"You'll never take over our planet!" Yellow Ranger yelled as she charged again and hit Cybax again before she back flipped as Shinken Gold appeared.

"Senmai Oroshi!" the Pirated Shinken Gold yelled as he delivered several quick slashes against Cybax. Pink Ranger then jumped over the Golden Shinkenger as she used her Phoenix Shot and Blue Ranger used his Shark Bowgun to fire at the Action Commander.

Shinken Green slid in between Cybax's legs as he hit him with his sword.

Shinken Blue then appeared and used his Shinkenmaru to slash at the action commander before he kicked him back as Red Ranger ran by as he fired his Mega Blaster.

"You picked the wrong planet to mess with this time!" Red Ranger said before he kicked Cybax away.

"Now!" the Red Mega Ranger yelled as Shinken Red appeared holding his Rekka Daizantou in cannon mode.

"Oozutsu Mode!" Gokai-Shinken Red shouted before he fired at Cybax.

"NOO!" The action commander yelled before he was hit by the blast and exploded. The Shinkengers then transformed back into the Gokaiger.

* * *

**Space**

"No, No, No!" Vekar shouted as he slammed his hands onto the control panel. "How is it possible that there are two Ranger Groups, Levira!"

"Don't worry, it won't matter when their dead." She said as she fired a laser beam down to earth.

The laser hit Cybax as it caused him to grow.

"I'm back and now I'll just use those missiles myself to destroy earth!" He yelled as he slammed his fist into the ground and removed the missiles. "You humans are about to go up in smoke!" he laughed and caused Gokai Red to growl in annoyance.

"I've had enough of this dead Zangyack." He said as he pulled out his mobirate again and pressed 5-5-0-1.

_**"Goookai Galleon!"**_

The Gokaiger's looked around in confusion as the Gokai Galleon didn't appear.

"...Where's the ship?" Gokai Green asked.

"They can't summon their zords." Red Ranger said to himself before he spoke to his team mates. "Looks like they need some help, let's do it." He ordered as they pulled out their own Ranger Keys.

"SUPER MEGA MODE!" The Megaforce Rangers shouted as they inserted their Ranger Keys. The Gokaiger's turned to look at them only to receive a surprise as the Goseiger copy cats transformed into…Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger.

…

…

…

…

…

"EH!" Gokai Green, Yellow, Pink and Silver were in shock as Gokai Blue watched as he wondered what they were going to do. Gokai Red scoffed, these copy cats were something.

"Summon Sky Ship." Super Mega Red Ranger said as he hit 5-5-0-1 on his Super Mega Morpher. The Sky Ship then appeared.

Super Mega Red extended his arm to grab the line from the ship only to be pushed out of the way.

"Move over." Gokai Red said as he grabbed the line.

"Release the Zords!" The Super Megaforce Rangers shouted as the Sky Ship released the other mechas. "Zords Combine!"

The remaining Gokaiger watched as the mechas combined into the Gokai-Oh.

"Those damn bastards, ripping us off like that!" Gokai Yellow yelled as she glared at the fake Gokai-Oh.

"What do you make of this Marvelous?" Gokai Blue asked as he turned to look at Gokai Red who just looked back.

"Um…Marvelous isn't here..." Super Mega Red said slowly as the Pirate Sentai's eyes widen, if that was Troy and he was here then Marvelous…

* * *

The other Rangers sat inside the cockpit as they all shouted. "Legendary Megazord ready!"

"Kaizoku Gattai! Kansei: Gokai-Oh!" Gokai Red shouted as the other Rangers turned to look at him. "Eh?" the Pirate Captain said as he looked around at the others, wait…they said Legendary Megazord…

"You're not Troy!/My Gokaiger!" Both Rangers and Gokai Red shouted at each other before they all heard Cybax laughter.

"Worry later, Let's go!" Gokai Red roared, getting the attention of the Action Commander as the Legendary Megazord/Gokai-Oh jumped in and restrained him to hold him back from using the missiles.

"No one should ever have that much power in the palm of their hands." Super Mega Pink Ranger shouted before they all spun their wheels and as Legendary Megazord/Gokai-Oh slashed Cybax to the ground.

"Time to return this!" Gokai Red shouted as the giant Mecha launched the missile into Space, and it destroyed a lot of the Zangyack/Armada ships up there, angering Prince Vekar further.

"No, No, No. This can't be happening!" Vekar yelled in frustration and anger.

"Your Highness please control your temper." Daramas began as he tried to calm the prince down.

"You've failed me!"

* * *

Back with Gokai Red and the Rangers, The Gokaiger leader pressed a button on his belt and grabbed his Ranger Key.

"Time to finish this dumbass off." Gokai Red said to the Super Mega Rangers as they pulled out their own Keys.

"I think I'm starting to like this guy." Super Mega Green Ranger said to Pink Ranger who nodded a bit.

"Ranger Key!" Gokai Red shouted, setting the keys into Key Mode before inserting them into the wheels for their mechs and turning them, **"LET'S GO! SUPER MEGA/GOKAI STAR BURST!**"

With that, the dial spun on Megazord's back, opening up the compartments again before charging it and firing multiple cannonballs at the Action Commander, who cried out in pain as he exploded in defeat once more.

"I've had enough of these Zangyack bastards." Gokai Red said before he spun the wheel again flew the large Mecha into space.

"Wait, what are you going!?" Super Mega Blue asked as Gokai Red separated the Zords and collected them into the Gokai Galleon/Sky Ship again.

"Taking the fight to them." Gokai Red smirk behind his helmet before he looked at them. "Ready the Cannons."

* * *

**Space**

"STOP THEM!" Vekar yelled at his armada as the Pirate Ship attacked.

"Portside Galleon Cannons! Fire!" Gokai Red shouted as the black cannons on the side fired at the Zangyack ships, destroying one with ease. "Hard to starboard!"

With that, the vessel made a hard right turn before the front of the vessel, which had a Sword on the front, rammed right through another ship, cutting it in half.

"Righteous!" Super Mega Green yelled in excitement as Gokai Red spun the wheel again. The Armada/Zangyack fleet fired at the Pirate Ship and making it look like it blew up.

"Not good enough." Super Mega Blue said as the Legendary Mega Zord pulled out two cutlasses and charged out of the explosion and at the Armada.

"No they're destroying the fleet!" Vekar yelled.

The Zangyack Fleet didn't even stand a chance as the Mega Zordas the giant mech easily took them out one by one with its cutlasses.

The Mega Zord then finished the last three ships with a flying jump kick before posing mid-air in victory.

"Listen here Zangyack bastards." Gokai Red spoke through the Megazords speakers.

"What did he just call us?!" Vekar yelled in anger. "What the heck is a Zangyack!?"

"Try anymore stunts like this and it's the plank for you." Gokai Red continued. "Leave this planet alone or we're coming for you."

The Megazord then separated into its different vehicles and was then sealed inside the Sky Ship before ship made its way towards the Earth.

**Later**

Inside the Mega Command Center, the Gokaiger and Megaforce Rangers stood as they looked at each other.

"So…a team of Goseiger that turns into Gokaiger…that turns into other Sentai…" Gai spoke slowly as he looked at the Rangers before getting on his knees and hugging Emma's legs. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE!?" the silver earth pirate asked as Jake and Noah snickered a bit at Emma who looked a bit uncomfortable. Gia was about to make a move before Luka grabbed Gai by the back of his jacket and pulled him away from the rangers.

"No time for your fanboying." The yellow pirate yelled as she slapped Gai in the back of the head.

"I want to know how these copy cats got the Goseiger and our powers." Joe said as he and Marvelous looked at the confused teens.

"Copy cats, we had these powers first?" Jake said as he looked at the pirates. "If anything your copying us."

"You guys ae the copy cats, we've had these powers for over a year." Don spoke.

"This is a confusing situation." Ahim said to Luka and Gai as the two nodded.

Troy had enough of this arguing and looked at his mentor. "Gosei, I think it's time we told them what's going on."

"**I agree Troy."** Gosei said as everyone looked at the tiki head.

"What do you mean Gosei, what's going on?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, how can these guys morph into our Super Mega Mode?" Gia asked as she angered Luka a bit.

"Your mode, they're our powers." The yellow Pirate said in frustration. She was about to step up when Marvelous put a hand on her shoulder; she looked at her captain questionably as he smirked a bit.

"We'll listen to what they have to say." He told her. Luka nodded and stood next to him as they and the other Gokaiger waited for them to explain.

"**Earlier today I sensed a tear in our dimensional plane from our world to another, Rangers the team before you are your counterparts from another world where instead of Power Rangers, The Earth is defended by heroes known as Super Sentai."**

"Super Sentai?" The Rangers asked.

"That's right!" Gai shouted as everyone turned to him. "The warriors that have protected Earth along with the dreams and hopes of its people for 35 years," He then pointed at the Rangers dramatically. "And we are the 35th Super Sentai, _**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!**_" Gai then pointed at himself. "And I am Gai Ikari also known as…" He started to spin around. "Gooookai Silver!" the Super Sentai Otaku yelled as he posed. Emma giggled a bit at Gai's antics as Luka and Gia face palmed.

"So then, if they're from another world why are they here?" Noah asked. "How are they here?"

Something then clicked in Don's head. "The battle with Basco!" He said as the other pirates looked at him. "Remember, Marvelous-san was fighting Basco before something happened and we ended up on the beach where we met Troy."

"So…the battle sent us somewhere farther from the treasure…" Joe spoke as they suddenly remembered their goal, The Greatest Treasure in the Universe.

"Then, we'll just have to find a way back." Marvelous said. "We will get the treasure no matter what." Troy then walked up the too the pirate captain.

"You know, we could use the help fighting against the Armada." The ranger leader said to the red Pirate and extended his hand. "Will you help us protect the Earth from the Invaders as he help you find a way home?"

Marvelous looked at his Gokaiger for an answer. Joe nodded as he thought this would be interesting as Luka shrugged, she didn't care as long as she got home to her treasures. Don and Ahim smiled as they nodded. Gai gave two thumbs up as he grinned at the chance of learning about heroes similar to the Super Sentai.

Marvelous smirked as he grabbed Troy's hand and shook it. "We'll help you for now."

"**This is a historic moment, as both universe's for the first time join forces to fight against a common enemy." **Gosei spoke as Tensou sighed a bit.

"_We're gonna need a bigger command center." _The little robot said.

"This is gonna be awesome." Jake said excitedly as Noah nodded.

"With our new legendary powers and with the help of the Gokaiger, the armada won't know what's coming to them." The blue ranger said happily.

"They could even go to our school to learn more about our Earth." Emma said.

The Gokaiger froze as they looked at the pink teen as they registered what she just said.

"SCHOOL!?"

* * *

**(Start Super Sentai Hero Getter! (I do not own this!))**

**Super Sentai!  
Tobidase! eien ni toki wo koe  
Saikyo senshi on parade!  
**

**Gonin sorotte goranger  
Jakq trump cyborg  
Battle fever sekai no dance  
Denjisei kara denjiman  
Ichidasu nidasu sunvulcan  
Google five ga shintaisou  
Bakuhatsu dynaman  
Bio ryuushi no bioman  
Changeman wa densetsu juu  
Flash uchuu no choushinsei  
Hikaru aura da maskman  
Tomo yo doushite liveman**

Turboranger koukousei  
Kyoushi de kyoudai Fiveman  
Jetman wa trendy  
Zyuren kyouryuu fantasy  
Kiryoku de shouri da Dairanger  
Pop na ninja da Kakuranger  
Ohren kodai no chouriki da  
Koutsuu anzen Carranger  
Gakuen seishun Megaranger  
Earth no senshi no Gingaman  
Gogo Five wa rescue da  
Timeranger mirai kara

Gaoren hyakujuu hoe makuri  
Shinobi no kazefuku Hurricanger  
Bakuryuu guts da Abaranger  
Dekaren uchuu no keisatsukan  
Mahou no kazoku da Magiranger  
Precious sagasu ze Boukenger  
Gekiren jyuuken shugyouchuu  
Engine aibou Go-Onger

Shinken samurai chanbara da  
Tenshi ga card da Goseiger  
Densetsu wo tsukuru ze  
Warera super sentai

Kazoetai (zettai) oboete (mitai)  
Super sentai let's go!

Uta itai (zettai) oboete (mitai)

Super Sentai let's go!  
Ichiban kagayaku

Otakara sagare let's go pirates  
Motto mada mada! mite  
mitainda ippo mae e  
Uh waku waku Kaizoku Sentai (go let's go) Gokaiger!

* * *

_**Next time**_

**The Sentai/Ranger tag team meet up with the master swordsman monster called Skatana, Noah doesn't think he's worthy of being a ranger and it's up to Joe to help him out.**

**NEXT CHAPTER- Pirates of Hargrove.**

**Let's make next chapter extra Showy!**

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and i'm just going to say this. Super Megaforce Legendary War was a letdown, but at least we got to see Jason David Frank, Jason Faunt and the other veteran Rangers in action once again. I was acting like Gai when I saw them in costume once again.**

**So don't forget to review, follow, favorite and all that good stuff. Also if you have any ideas for this fic don't be afraid to send me some ideas also leave a comment in the review if you want pairs and if yes who do you want together.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
